1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to grinding means for sharpening the cutting links of saw chains, and more particularly, to a motorized grinder having an adjustable plate means mounted thereon for proper positioning of the grinding element with respect to the cutting links of the saw chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of sharpeners for saw chains are presently available including motorized grinders of the type set forth in applicant's co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 156,859 filed June 25, 1971, for GRINDING APPARATUS AND METHOD and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,200 issued June 12, 1973. This co-pending application discloses one type of motorized grinder for sharpening different saw chain cutting links. The grinder includes a motor nested within a frame portion whereby hand holding means are formed extending from both ends of the motor. The frame portion includes an indicating means for aligning the grinder at the proper sharpening angle. A plate is pivotably mounted on the indicating means for adjusting the position of the grinder with respect to the saw chain. However, the adjusting means is limited in operation, and cannot be easily removed from the frame.
The present invention provides an adjustment plate means for mounting on a motorized grinder. The plate is readily adjustable with respect to the grinder and may be removed therefrom. The plate allows the grinder to be used with different size rotary bits, for sharpening different cutter links, and to enable the depth gauge portion of the cutter links to be ground to a predetermined height.